


Hetalian | Book one

by VividSugar



Series: Hetalian [1]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSugar/pseuds/VividSugar
Summary: Oh god





	Hetalian | Book one

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a shitpost~~~

I'll write this later


End file.
